Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spool device for a fishing reel and, in particular, to a spool device for a fishing reel comprising a spool shaft rotatably mounted to a fishing reel body and a spool body mounted to the spool shaft.
Background Information
A fishing reel, for example, a dual-bearing reel can include a reel body and a spool device. The spool device includes a spool shaft rotatably mounted to the reel body and a spool body mounted to the spool shaft (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,655). The spool body is comprises a fishing line winding cylindrical portion (here-in-after “shell portion”) and a flange portion disposed on both ends of the shell portion. The spool body is mounted so as to integrally rotate with the spool shaft. Specifically, the spool body is mounted to the spool shaft by a latch pin disposed in the through-hole of the shell portion engaging the engaging hole of the spool shaft.